prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly Whitehead
Kimberly Whitehead '''(born December 2) is an American female professional wrestler and valet who has worked as '''Kimberly Maddox, and more commonly as Kimberly. She has competed for World Xtreme Wrestling, SHIMMER Women Athletes, SHINE Wrestling and made appearances for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Career Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007, 2008) Whitehead made a few appearances on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact program in late 2007 as a ring girl, replacing SoCal Val, who was involved in storylines. She would appear on Impact again on June 19, 2008, attempting to volunteer for Awesome Kong's $25,000 Fan Challenge. Shimmer Women Athletes (2011) Whitehead appeared for Shimmer Women Athletes as a babyface under the name Kimberly Maddox at Volume 41; teaming with Su Yung and Veda Scott in a losing effort to Jessie Brooks, She Nay Nay, and Buggy Nova in a dark match. The next day, Maddox teamed with Jett Riley in a victorious outing against Nova and December at Volume 43. Shine Wrestling (2012-2015) Whitehead debuted for the new SHINE Wrestling promotion on July 20, 2012 as a villain and working under only her first name, Kimberly. At the first show for the promotion, Kimberly was defeated by Veda Scott in what was the first match in Shine Wrestling history. Kimberly would begin her Shine Wrestling career on a losing streak in one-on-one competition; being defeated by Su Yung, Leva Bates, and Brandi Wine in that order on the next three shows. Frustrated over losing, Kimberly went in search for a tag team partner to help her get her first win, and Leva Bates volunteered. At SHINE 5, Leva and Kimberly (dressed as Thing 1 and Thing 2, respectively) were defeated by Made In Sin (Allysin Kay and Taylor Made). After the match, Kimberly attacked Leva in the ring, starting a feud between the two. At SHINE 6 on January 11, 2013, Kimberly defeated Leva to pick up her first Shine Wrestling victory. The following month at SHINE 7, Kimberly was defeated by Leva in a Last Woman Standing Match, but after the match ended, Kimberly attacked Leva and put her in the Texas Cloverleaf. It was at that part of the feud that Kimberly was being portrayed as psychotic and deranged, as she started carring a "Thing" doll with her at all times (a reference to when she and Leva teamed up back at SHINE 5). Kimberly first displayed this new "psycho" gimmick at SHINE 8 on March 23 and defeated Leva in an I Quit/Fans Bring the Weapons Match. At SHINE 9 one month later, Kimberly lost to Leva in an Arkham Asylum Steel Cage Match to end the feud. At SHINE 10 on May 24, Kimberly was defeated by Santana Garrett in a match for a spot in the SHINE Championship Tournament. She would get another chance to qualify for the tournament at SHINE 11 on July 12, but she was defeated by Ivelisse in a four way qualifying match that included Angelina Love and Amazing Kong. Before the match, Kimberly entered with an immense number of "Thing" dolls; putting one in each corner of the ring and giving one to each of her opponents, and even manager April Hunter. Kimberly began showing signs of a babyface turn at SHINE 12 when she defeated the villainous Kimber Lee. During the match, Lee threatened to decapitate one of the "Thing" dolls, which led Kimberly to go on the attack. At SHINE 13 on September 27, Kimberly completed her babyface turn by saving Nikki Roxx and Solo Darling from being attacked by Mercedes Martinez and Leah Von Dutch and becoming the newest member of Daffney's All-Star Squad with Roxx, Darling, and their manager, Daffney. At SHINE 14 on October 25, Kimberly gained a count-out victory over Martinez after the rest of the Squad went after her during the match. At SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, Kimberly (with Daffney in her corner) defeated Sojo Bolt. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Texas Cloverleaf **Fisherman's Suplex **Tornado DDT Championships and accomplishments *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Women's Championship (4 times) External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:2007 debuts Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:WXW Women's Champions Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni